


Break Away

by Jaegerbox



Series: Tōshirō Hitsugaya: 100 Word Challenge [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 100 word challenge, Break Away, Gen, Mentions Suicide, he just mentions it, suicide hasn't happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaegerbox/pseuds/Jaegerbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the 100 Word Challenge I started last year. Based around the character Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Previously on ff.net, continued here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Away

Tōshirō sat at his office desk like he did every day; filling out paperwork with his brush and ink, the tedious hours ticking away day by day. He was fed up of it, who wouldn't be? Who would actually be content seeing a sheet of paper and being made to write on it every day?

'I need a break.' He sighed as he slumped into his chair and ran a stiff hand through his snowy locks.

He looked up at the clock on the wall.

'11:30am.' He read out loud, he had been up since 6:30am and started the paperwork at 7am without a break.

 

Unlike his Lieutenant, he certainly wasn't one to have a break every hour, at times he would strive through until all the paperwork was done; some days that meant finishing at half one in the morning and then sleeping in till 9 'o' Clock in the morning if there wasn't a Captain's meeting to be scheduled.

'Captain~!' A cheerful voice rang out.

Tōshirō shifted his gaze to his busty Lieutenant who had waltzed in through the door.

'Matsumoto…'

'Eh? Captain, are you okay?'

'I'm fine.'

Matsumoto looked at her Captain with skepticism, she knew he was tired and when he was tired… well, you didn't want to be around him.

Tōshirō knew what Matsumoto was thinking and he decided to act upon the situation.

'Matsumoto… finish up this part of the paperwork will you? I'm going for a walk.' He announced before silently leaving the room; leaving a dumbfounded Matsumoto to eventually take her place at the desk.

 

Tōshirō left the barracks and headed to the wooded area where Matsumoto had found him last time. Sure enough, it was dark in the heart of the woods; all except for the pool which still shimmered eerily.

 

'Master.' Tōshirō looked up and saw the manifested spirit form of Hyōrinmaru.

'Hyōrinmaru.' He whispered.

'Master, are you feeling alright?' Hyōrinmaru asked gently as he checked the temperature of Tōshirō's forehead by pressing the back of his hand against the teen boy's head.

'I'm fine.' Tōshirō snapped, slapping Hyourinmaru's hand away. 'I just needed a break, that's all.'

'Don't be so ruthless, we're one of the same being; so, what is wrong?' Hyōrinmaru's voice became more commanding and the surrounding area certainly felt colder.

'Fine, seeing as you insist.' Tōshirō sighed. 'I'm stressed, I'm tired and I feel like throwing myself in a pool of water and having it freeze over.'

Hyōrinmaru raised an eyebrow at the last sentence.

'Before you say, no I'm not contemplating suicide.' Tōshirō dismissed; the last thing he needed was his Zanpakutō thinking he was suicidal.

'Suicide isn't in your repertoire after all.' Hyōrinmaru sighed at his master's somewhat childish behaviour.

'I know it isn't… that's why I said it. I just wanted to see your reaction.'

'You're a strange child.'

'Don't call me a child!'

 

Tōshirō knelt by the pool and let his hand touch the surface; making sure not the break the surface tension. Slowly, the pool began to freeze over from the reiatsu he was slowly letting leak into the pool.

Hyōrinmaru once again raised an eyebrow at his master's strange behaviour; maybe his break was behaving like the child he never had the chance to?

Tōshirō started deeply into the now frozen pool, parts of his memory appeared to be reflected in it. Some happy memories, some sad, others just plain disturbing.

His disturbing ones started to play; his eyes widened and he lost concentration. The ice shattered and flew a foot up in the air. Toshiro' breath was ragged but he soon regained his composure.

'Maybe taking a break wasn't such a good idea.' Tōshirō breathed, as much as he would hate to admit it, he really didn't want to take another break.

'So you intend to work yourself to ruin?' Hyōrinmaru asked quite bemused.

'Who knows?' Tōshirō stood up and put his arms behind his head. 'Maybe things will settle once everyone in the Seireitei calms down.'

Hyōrinmaru merely sighed.

'I'm going back to the office...'

With that, the small Captain left the eerie pool and woods behind; only to be met with his Lieutenant passed out on his desk with a brush in hand and snoring lightly.

He pointed to the sight and mentioned to Hyōrinmaru.

'This is why I can't take a break, but one day I'll break away.'


End file.
